Planes de seducion
by shizukoDkoray
Summary: Robin esta enamorada pero no sabe como decirlo recure a la unica chica en el barco aparte de ella, la gata la drona quien la da planes de seduccion para conquistar a ese hombre que al final solo decea una palabra ¡TE AMO!


Era una mañana tranquila a bordo del Sunny, la morena llamada Robin iba paseando por los rincones del Barco con cierta nostalgia se sentó en una de las escaleras del el barco i se puso a pensar.

Lo de la pasada noche a hora oficialmente Luffy era el rey de los piratas, ayer Habían llegado a Rafael y encontrado el tesoro de Gol D Roger…

_-¡esa es!.- exclamo nami muy emocionada mirando hacia una isla al frente de ellos _

_-nami-swan es fantástica- decía Sanji con corazones en los ojos_

_-segura nami- dijo Luffy la ultima isla nami dijo que podía ser Rafael, pero no era._

_-claro que si- dijo la pelirroja pero un brillo en su ojos era especial, sus ojos de berris cambiaron al mirar al capitán quien la miraba con una de sus sonrisas._

_Nami corrió hacia el capitán pensamos que le iba a pegar pero no ella lo abraso de golpe y le dio un gran beso en su labios, la reacciones fueron muy esperadas por mi, Sanji, Ussop, Chopper y Brook quedaron en un repentino trance con la boca afuera y con caras de haber visto un fantasma y blancos. Zoro y yo dimos una medio sonrisa. _

_-oigan, no quiero a ruinar el SUPER beso… pero no es el momento- era franky el que decía esto y tenia razón estábamos en medio de una tormenta._

_-¡vamos a Rafael!-grito nami _

Después de recorrer la isla y encontrar e tesoro hicieron una fiesta, tanto como nami, franky, Luffy y yo habíamos conseguido nuestros sueños. Nami había echo su mapamundis que estaría completo cuando colocara a Rafael en el, franky había conseguido un barco que llegara a la ultima isla y había navegado con el, Luffy era el rey de los piratas y yo había conseguido el río Poneglyphs y descifrado el vacío de la historia. Pero…

Que pasaría a hora íbamos de regreso, pero ¿seguiríamos unidos? Lo mas seguro es que el volviera a su isla, al igual que muchos, pero yo no tenia a donde ir…

-Ey Robin-ne-chan ¿que le pasa debería usted estar feliz cumplido su sueño? – era franky el que me hablaba siempre por mi nombre completo _porque coño me dice hermana_

-no si lo estoy, pero hay algo que me inquieta –dije intentar no míralo a la cara

-¿Qué? –pregunta

- que pasara con migo, si nos separamos, estamos con Luffy pero no era nuestro sueño ser piratas pero teníamos sueños, 4 de nosotros ya tienen su sueño los demás están apunto de lograrlo… pero creo que usted y otros mas ya tienen pensado volver a sus tierras pero yo no tengo a donde ir- descargue todo y luego baje la cabeza.

-bueno eso no pasara- dijo franky

- aja que pasa si nos emboscan de ida y cogen a Luffy y lo matan adiós capitán adiós Bada y si pudiéramos escapar adonde iríamos bueno a donde iría yo…- respondí con mi cinismo tradicional

-SIEMPRE TIENE QUE DECIR COSAS TAN SINIESTRAS NICO ROBIN, pero si eso llegara a pasar cosa que dudo, supongo que volver a mi isla seria suicidio pero me iría aun lugar seguro- solevanto y empezó a caminar- seria para mi un placer que si eso pasara Robin… usted fuera con migo

Me tardo un minuto salir del shot, que quería decir franky que el estaría con migo o que yo estaría con el, mejor le pregunto a la única persona que sabe de hombres esta tripulación, bueno yo si sabia me había acostado con muchos perro de sentimientos no se.

Fui a buscar a nami, ella espero que me pudiera ayudar y le conté.

-bueno ¡FRANKY TE DIJO QUE!- Dijo después que le conté todo lo del pasillo

-eso- respondí

- tu si eres siniestra como que a Luffy lo matan eso no va a pasar y contestando tu pregunta aunque eso se imposible, si creo que franky esta enamorado de tu… pero pierde su tiempo tu nuca…- nami me miro con cara de horror –GAMAS

-que- dije y me levante

- FRANY ES UN ROBOT TU NO PUEDES ESTAR ENAMORADA DE EL – dijo con su tono amenazante claro no me intimidaba

-pues si y necesito que me ayudes a conquistarlo sea como sea no voy a dejar pasar mas tiempo- dije muy decidida mientras me miraba con una cara de horror puro

-robin… sabes que el es un robot – dijo nami roja como un tomate

-casi- corregí

-bueno… el dijo que atras no se pudo arreglar pero adelante... El es de metal- cada ves se podía mas roja y me tomo un segundo entender a que se refería ella realmente.

-el no tiene esa parte de metal… recuerdas en wuater 7, yo se las agarre y eso tanbien y no es se metal nami- dije nami me miro con la boca abierta y luego la cerro y se sacudió el sudor – bueno aveces uso el ojo Fleur para espiarlo en el baño

-esa es buena – dijo y a hora tenia una cara de malicia pura- bien te ayudare

-gracias- dije

-bien as lo siguiente…

Bien parecía una primeriza y en parte porque normalmente los hombres se me meten a la cama no yo a ellos, era una noche tormentosa perfecta para lo que iba hacer y no es que yo quisiera solo un acostó con el pero era la manera mas rápida de decirle mis sentimientos

Primer plan: conversación nocturna

Abrí la puerta sin tocar, la puerta del taller donde se encontraba franky y donde el dormía.

-este… puedo pasar-dije una ves adentro que entupida me dije internamente

-ya esta adentro Robin-Chan – respondió en tono serio y o no, no me llamo ne.

-bueno es que no tenia sueño y esta tormenta me pone los nervios de punta –dije y me iba acercando lentamente.

-no me diga usted, Nico Robin le tiene miedo a las tormentas –dijo con frialdad que estaba pasando ni siquiera me miraba

-bueno… le tengo miedo porque me recuerda muchas noches horribles que pase antes

-ya veo- se limito a decir, como si dios fuera grande (o yo soy una sádica) el barco dio una sacudida y perdí el equilibrio franky me tomo entre sus grandes brazos yo puso las manos en su pecho y me quede mirando sus ojos me sonroje _parezco colegiala _

-franky…yo- intente decir pero el me silencio

- mira Robin-chan, no se preocupe usted por lo que le he dicho yo hace un rato, se que aunque la banda se disolviera usted no puede irse con migo, yo ya no laveo como una hermana me di cuenta de eso hace unos días, además yo se lo que usted siente por mi y lamento ser lo que soy, pero no puedo cambiar el echo de ser como usted y su amiga me llamaron de metal… -decía mirando fijamente a otra cosa que no fuerazo finalmente me soltó y volvió a sus labores

-no entiendo franky –dije sinceramente

- _franky esta enamorado de tu… pero pierde su tiempo tu nuca…_ fue lo que oí a su amiga decir y no quise escuchar mas pero me imagino que fue lo que respondiste _claro que no el es un robot _

Sin poder articular palabras me fui de hay sin mas remedio que ir a donde nami

-ya, ya no llores Robin-decía dándome palmaditas en la espalda

- no estoy llorando nami, es solo que porque coño nuca terminan de escuchar las conversaciones completas

-bien segundo plan –dijo nami

Segundo plan: provocar celos

Esto era la mera ridiculez, me coloque una falda negra muy muy corta y una camisa muy muy corta, tenia años sin usarla la ultima ves que la use fue realmente mi ultima noche con crocodile y me da nauseas recordar que e fue quien me quito mi…

Camine asta la cocina, no me fije en las expresiones de ninguno de ellos, solo mire de reojo a franky que me miraba como siempre.

-Robin-chwan esta preciosa- dijo sanji

-gracias Sanji-Kun – dije

-valla que se ve bien Robin-ne-Chan –dijo el como siempre lo hacia y una alarma en mi se activo

-sabes Sanji-kun desearía tomar el desayuno en el acuario con usted –dije y el me miro con incredulidad luego raciono y se fue danzando por así decirlo asta el acuario mas tarde fui yo

Duramos muchas horas hablando asta que me dijo que tenía que hacer el almuerzo, yo subí a cubierta fui a donde estaba nami.

-que tal- pregunte

-nada mal Robin pero el no a estado ni una pizca nervioso

-esto no funciona nami

-Robin creo que es hora del plan tres

-no creo que funcione

-ya veras

Plan tres: calor corporal

Eran mas de media noche, me dirigí a el taller como anoche esta ves llevaba una baby doll minima cortesía de corporaciones Nami, entre sin tocar el ya estaba durmiendo en su cama, una matrimonial por el gran tamaño de sus brazos, me quítela bata de baño que llevaba puesta en sima por si alguno de la tripulación estuviera (Luffy) despierto no viera el baby doll.

-franky- llame varias beses asta que abrió los ojos casi se le salen al ver mi traje, era negro y mi ropa interior que se veía claramente era roja

-Robin- dijo después de un minuto -¿pasa algo?

-solo tenia frío- dije moviéndome hacia el

-bueno con la ropa que usted lleva no lo dudo pero mañana le are una calefacción a su cuarto ya es muy tarde

-estaba pensando que usted me brindara calor

-como- dijo incrédulo y me iba acercando a el con movimiento lentos y sensuales

-que tal tengo una mejor manera para calentarme Espero que usted también tenga frío –dije con malicia ya estaba a frente a el completamente y una rodilla medio subida en su cama

-no-yo-es-to-y-y –cal-ien-tee – balbució

-mucho mejor- dije -¿puede usted hacerme espacio o lo ago yo

-R-o-b-i-n-tartamudeo

-bien- le quítela sabana no tenia camisa y me monte encima de el, su cara no tenia precio, a recosté mi cabeza en su hombro – no piensa abrasarme

-a que juegas- dijo pero a un así me abraso y acurruco en su pecho

-a que te amo, y entendiste mal la conversación de Nami y yo

-claro –dijo el

-en verdad, nami nuca termino la frase y luego grito que yo estaba enamorada de ti – le esplique

-lo se, Luffy me dijo que había escuchado que tu le habías dicho que si lo estabas- dijo simplemente- pero no creo que se verdad

-porque no – dije y al se mi cara para ver su expresión

Porque usted se fue cn Saji con una ropa muy provocativa para el pero aparéese en mi habitación con una mucho peor

-quería darle celos

-usted es siniestra si eso me supuse pero… porque no deja sus artimañas y simple mente me lo decía- dijo a hora me miraba con profunda curiosidad

-estupidez mía, nuca estado en esta situación y fue a pedirle consejos a nami

-mera que Zoro tiene razón esa niña se las trae. Pobre del capitán

-bueno no me importa eso, yo a usted lo amo -dije sin mas que decir el paso una de sus grandes manos por mi cabeza acariciando mi pelo

-yo también Robin…- me susurro y me beso tan tierno como nadie lo había echo aunque el único que me había besado es Crocodile

5 meses después

-que ago nami- dije desesperada

-tranquila, ya lo as echo antes o no, cuentame tus esperiecias sexuales

-es broma

-no

-tu me contaras las tuyas

-vale

Recuerdo que esa era su forma favorita, la primera ves que lo intente el me siguió y capturo luego fuimos y mientras me duchaba el entro y aunque le pedí que se saliera el no lo izo, me precosto contra una pared y paso su lengua por mi cuello y luego su garfio por mis pechos recuerdo que me dijo que fuera buena y cediera y Haci ISE si quería sobrevivir tenia que hacer lo que fuera y yo acepte mi destino a permanecer con el esa noche, recuelo que le sonreí y pase mis manos por su desnudo pecho.

Cuando llegamos a la cama el ya no tenia ropa y yo estaba muy nerviosa entonces el me pregunto que me pasaba y le dije que yo era virgen y eso hizo que el se enloqueciera de una manera sádica y salvaje como si yo fuera su juguete nuevo, me llevo al sótano y me amarro en una camilla perdí mis fuerzas esas esposas eran de Kairoseki, me miro por un gran rato y luego bueno me torturo y ya ni te cuento lo demás.

-la verdad… no me sorprende arlagon era igual no esperes que un tirano a si sea amable

- si pero franky no es asi y yo no tengo asco de el es que no se que hacer

-déjate llevar

En la noche (todos lo de la tripulación sabían que robin y franky estaban juntos y que a hora dormirían juntos pero aunque desde hace un mes dormían no había pasado otra cosa que eso dormir).

-OH Robin – dijo mientra entraba y oculto algo detrás de el

- pasa algo- dije

-no, nada, bueno a mi no y a ti –me dijo el y cruzó sus brazos sabia que algo me pasaba y yo tenia que ser sincera

- no se que hacer, respecto a nuestra vida intima- dije y me senté en la cama

-oiga, es pero que esta ves no aya ido con su amiga- me reprehendió- y losinito tanto por no darle esa satisfacción que usted se merece

-hay ya párele que tanto usted como o sabemos que esa parte de usted me aria ir al cielo y no quería bajar, yo se las e tocado y lo e espiado en el baño

-¿me a usted espiado?- dice el hombre incrédulo

-si y eh visto cuando usted se toca y el tamaño que tiene, el problema no es usted soy yo

-porque- me escupe las palabras

-porque soy yo la que no sabe como hacerlo –dije con vergüenza

-usted es –le corte

- no no lo soy, cocodrile se encargo de eso y créalo o no eso fue una violación y por eso era que tenia ganas de matarlo mas que nada en el mundo

-lo siento

-deje de disculparse- le dije algo irritado

-solo déjate levar- dijo y se acerco a mi

Me abraso con sus grandes brazos, me beso al principio tiernamente luego el beso se hizo mas intenso, me precosto en la cama, una de sus manos estaba debajo de mi cabeza y la otra en mi cintura esta bajo asta mi pierna y subía lentamente mi vestido, el acariciaba mis nalgas y luego saco su mano y la dirigió a mis pechos los toco de una manera suave pero a su tacto yo gemí su nombre.

El me quito el vestido y se quito la camisa ambos quedamos en ropa interior, que era algo desigual porque el siempre usaba eso, nos quitamos la ultimas prendas de ropa y e me miro admirado mi belleza. Empujo su miembro lo mas lento que podía y con una ternura y sutileza admirada por su gran fuerza y tamaño pero a un así era muy cariñoso, luego de un rato entraba salía a un paso mas rápido y desenfrenado. Franky-gimio OH Robin- gimió mas fuerte de lo normal franky Nos van escuchar- dije I que, Luffy y nami no están muy lejos de esto, Sanji y Zoro no son entupidos, Brook que se muera de nuevo y Ussop se puede ir con Brook y Chopper… a e le decimos una mentira que seguro también se va creer Luffy A bueno, ¡franky franky mas mas mas mas mas no te detengas!- casi grito A si tampoco- dijo franky en un jadeo ¡ no te delegas franky dame dame jajajaja eso es todo lo que puedes dar! ¡Claro que no! – franky se empezó a mover mas rápido otra ves pero yo lo detuve y me monte encima de el -¡porque solo yo tengo que pasar pena! Bueno- me saque su miembro pero me lo metí en la boca su cara de poker me miro y luego empezó a jadear y gemir. Ha robin no agas eso, sos tan mala, no me tortures de esa manera- decía el Y yo esajero- en ese momento un liquido viscoso y blanco salio y me dio en la cara me rei nerviosamente y el me miro Te amo Y yo Nos acostamos juntos y nuestras manso entre lazadas Especial: que hicieron esa noche cada uno de los tripulantes Zoro: como estaba en el puesto del vigía no escucho nada Sanji: se puso a cocinar para evitar los nervios que le producía ver a su Robin-chwan con franky y más cuando hacen esos ruidos Chopper: fue y le pregunto a Ussop que pasaba, este le dijo que Robin torturaba a Franky y que el se defendía como podía Ussop: ni el mismo sabia con esatitu aunque asustara al pobre reno pero Brook le dijo que son cosas que hacen las parejas y que se Moria por ver Brook: recibió una patada de Sanji cuando dijo eso Nami: salio de su habitación feliz por su amiga pero algo aturdido de la cantidad de cosas que ellos podían gritar cuando vio a Luffy dirigiéndose al taller Luffy: -¡adonde crees que vas!- grito nami desde la puerta del cuarto -oye Robin…-decía furioso- no tortures a franky -baka, ven acá- dijo nami y se lo levo de arrastra -seguro que lo mato, no quiero perder un nakama -ceras baka no le izo daño -a no - ven y te enseño… Haci los dos se metieron al cuarto…. Al final ya sabemos como termino esto decime si quedo bien no soy guena para escribiere cenas con echi y muy pronto escenas Lemon nami y Luffy sin nada de eso solo romance. 


End file.
